


Handy Work

by BuzzCat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Time Lord purrs and Donna has magical hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy Work

The Doctor sank into the chair by the console, head back and legs stretched out. The TARDIS, God love her, had developed what he had explained to Donna as a mechanical cold. Where humans got achy and cold and leaked snot, the TARDIS had various other malfunctions, such as a few pipes occasionally bursting and a few other minor inconveniences. He’d been trying to heal her up all day, but it seemed like the only thing that was going to help her was the same thing that helped humans: rest. And so they were in the Vortex, spinning and spinning, something that the TARDIS didn’t need an especial lot of energy to maintain. The Doctor heard footsteps on the stairs behind him and soon Donna entered his line of vision, two mugs of tea held in her hands. She held one out to him and he groaned as he sat up to grab it,

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know.” said Donna. As she sat beside him on the bench and his arm fell around her shoulders, she snorted, “Literally. I have literally saved lives.”

“Yes you have. For which we are all very grateful.” he said. Donna smiled and took a sip of her tea,

“So how is the poor dear doing?”

“Oh, she’ll be fine. Just needs a little TLC and time. Should be alright in a few days.” he said. Donna nodded. The Doctor down and set his mug on the floor. As he sat back up, he winced, which did not go unnoticed by Donna. She frowned,

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, just starting to feel all of the hundreds of years old. And the past couple hours I spent tightening bolts didn’t exactly do wonders for my back.” he said. Donna nodded and clapped her hand to his thigh,

“Go to your room and take off your shirt. I’ll be along in a while. I have a special surprise for you.” she said. The Doctor smiled,

“Lovely as that idea is, I’m not sure that’ll help with the bad back.”

“Not that,” said Donna, shaking her head, “A different kind of surprise.” She kissed his nose and she stood up. The Doctor raised an eyebrow,

“Alright.” He went to his room, stripping his shirt as he went. Donna’s surprises had a rather hit-and-miss history and he sincerely hoped this one was spot-on. He didn’t really feel like trying to clean various substances off the floor again. Soon Donna knocked on his door and he opened it to find her in her own pajamas, a matching tanktop and pajama pants. A bottle of lotion was in her hands. She stepped in and closed the door behind her,

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” she said. The Doctor did as told, facing the wall. She sat behind him, letting her legs rest just outside his and her breasts brush up against his back when she shifted. He didn’t know what she was doing until he suddenly felt two hands start working at his scalp. He let out an involuntary moan as he felt her fingers gently scrunch and open, massaging his scalp.

“That alright for pressure?” she asked and he could hear the smirk in her voice. He cracked one eye open,

“That is perfect.” he said. Donna hummed in agreement and he couldn’t help falling back against her. The fact she could still reach his scalp was something of a miracle when his head was practically resting on her nose. Slowly, her hands moved down, working over the sides of his neck before reaching his shoulders. Again, the practically orgasmic sound he made surprised even him. Donna chuckled,

“This is a new experience, I take it?”

“Yes. A very great one at that.” he said. Donna smirked,

“Wow, no words over two syllables. Have I rendered the great Doctor, the wondrous Time Lord, almost speechless?”

“Almost.” he muttered, barely able to string enough letters together to respond as he fingers worked harder at his skin. Soon, her hands smoothed down his arms and she whispered in his ear,

“Go lie on your stomach, head in the pillows.” With limbs like taffy, he moved as she said. As soon as he was lying on the bed, Donna moved straddled his back, her knees pushing on the bed to sandwich him in the middle. He heard her pour lotion into her hands and rub them together before she started rubbing his back. The Doctor sighed deeply and continuous noise echoed in his throat. Donna froze and he heard her repressing laughter,

“Are you…purring?”

“Time Lord pleasure occasionally manifests as vibrations in the throat making a noise that, to humans, can sound like purring.” he said petulantly. Donna chuckled and resumed rubbing his back,

“Whatever you say. If you start asking for cans of tuna, I’ll get concerned.”

“I don’t even like tuna.” said the Doctor. He purred and purred and Donna rubbed the lotion into his back, her hands somehow always applying just the right amount of pressure in the spots where he had almost forgotten weren’t supposed to hurt. By the time the lotion was rubbed into his skin, the Doctor was almost sleeping. Donna sighed and lay down beside him, cuddling up to his side. He managed to raise one arm and wrap it across her waist. Donna pressed a kiss to his temple,

“Feeling better?”

“Infinitely.” he said into the pillows. Donna sat up and pulled the covers over both of them, snuggling down next to him. He turned his head to her and they kissed good-night. As the TARDIS dimmed the lights, Donna smiled,

“I guess we’re both pretty good with our hands.”


End file.
